Everything goes down
by Hells agent
Summary: Sequel to Rockin' it up. Brick left Blossom alone when she needed him the most. She only want one thing now: to see her sisters again, although they're dead... What else to say? In chapter eight, the rating is increased for multiple reasons. Cheers!
1. Chapter 1

Okay now, this is my first and last songfic. And my first and last Blossom fic… AND last one-shot. I promise. This is just something I wrote because the girl from my class commit suicide; I got inspiration from that. Don't be too bad with me. I just needed to write my thoughts down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She looked around, her eyes full of tears;_

_he won't come back ever again._

_Fragile is her body, he always leaves_

_when she needs help, it's all the same…_

Blossom stopped writing, and wiped her tears off. _Bubbles… Buttercup…I'll see them again…_

Her long red hair was falling on her pale face as she putted her notebook aside. It was the end, she couldn't stand that sadness anymore…

_Cold is the wind on her wet face_

_water is freezing around her feet_

_If only she could erase_

_the memory that they've ever meet…_

She slowly walked into the freezing water, shivering. She got used to pain long time ago, when she realized that there was no escape from the new born devil, a certain red haired boy she thought he loved her…

_They're all gone, the ones she have loved; _

_she's the only one who has no peace._

_If only she could turn off her mind_

_she would make him to release…_

It was her fault that they've died; if she didn't trust him so blind, things could've been different. Tears appeared again on her cheeks, as she gazed deeper in river. All her fault. She sacrificed them for love, only to discover that she had no love in return…

_It's quiet around her, as she goes deep,_

_she've find her peace at last._

_Water surrounded her, she falls asleep,_

_never to wake up, forgetting the past…_

_I hope you'll burn in Hell, Brick…_

The world turned dark around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please, let me know whether you like it or not, I'd love to know!


	2. Never leave me

Okay, I made another chap, and I really feel like I won't continue it. Unless I have LOT of free time. Review!

**Stay alone**

Red haired boy looked around. The world became nothing but endless cemetary; he made it this way. No wonder that he felt somehow strange now, when it all came to an end; he needed more.

He loved the pain he caused, the blood flowing slowly down his arms - he was created to be evil, but nobody ever seemed to notice the difference between him and his brothers.

What have they expected? That he will spare them just because they're his brothers? Brothers or not, they tried to stop him - and Brick wasn't about to put up with it.

_I wonder where she is…isn't she supposed to be here, to celebrate with me? After all, the queen of this all has to exist - and who if not Blossom?_

Brick turned around as young boy entered his room; his servant, one of the millions that bowed their heads in front of this Angel of Death.

"What do you want?", asked Brick, his voice unusually harsh. _Where IS Blossom? Man, she'll have to try really hard to explain this to me._

"Umm…My lord…there is something you really need to see."

Brick just pearced him with his angry eyes. He didn't _need_ anything - well, except the soft touch of Blossom's skin, and her smile pointed to him - and just who does the boy thinks he's talking to?

He lifted his arm, and concentrated as the boy started to scream in pain. _More. This just isn't enough._

Bloody foam appeared on servant's face; his eyes circled wildly as invisible hand tortured him, injured him without mercy; Brick sure knew how to use his super power.

Just when he felt that the boy is about to die, he letted him go. There was a dull sound when limp body fell on the ground in front of Devil's feet.

"Now, repeat me why do you think I shall do anything on your request?"

The boy fought for breath, lying on the floor. Still, he found himself able to speak, miraculously.

"Found…her…in…river…dead…"

Brick just left quiet for a second. He knew who was the "she" in that sentence. But he refused to believe.

_It just can't be._

He took of, and flew in his most high speed.

_Why would she do something that stupid?_

He landed on the coast, and saw more of his slaves, getting out of his way quickly. Their master wasn't famous for his sweet nature.

But that didn't matter. Nothing in the world mattered now.

She lied there - he was sure it was her, the only being that he loved in the life - so fragile and pale that she looked like a flower, more then ever; and Brick suddenly felt completely empty, like a huge blank now lied in his evil heart…

How could she ever think that he didn't love her? His whole life was meant for her - since the day he started his empire, she was meant to be empress; what for the name of Earth could make Blossom too blind to see it?

_No. There must be a way to bring her back._

_And whatever it costs me, she'll be alive again._

_How dare she to leave me like this? She must've known I love her, or else I'd already kill her. I got to find the way to get her back…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Explanation

It wasn't as if Brick was sentimental. Noup. He was just lonely, and the only person who he loved to have around was gone; and now he was left in his immortality. But, he wasn't about to leave it that way.

He killed her sisters, that was right, but she didn't stop him, although she could; it was still that time when Blossom was madly in love with her red counterpart, too young to realize that death is not a game.

Buttercup died in fight. Well, it was expected; the green Puff was the leader of the Resistance, and planned direct attack to the Emperor, how people now used to call Brick; she even turned his own brother against him. She fought bravely, but it was nothing for Brick's new powers; he blowed her up when she was way to tired to continue. But she died with a curse on her lips, just like Butch did, a few days before: _Burn in Hell, Brick, I'll see you there…_

Bubbles, on the other hand, tried to protect people instead of fighting Brick; he had to kill her, although he really didn't mind her being around. She wasn't a big threat, unlike Buttercup, but she had to go when she and Boomer tried to protect the Resistance. The stupid blonde Rowdyruff was about to protect her, and she was still alive when Brick mowed down her "protector"; she looked at Boomer's corpse in disbelief, and said the only bad thing she've said in her life: _I hope that you'll burn, Emperor, God knows you deserved it…_

Their curse caught him up; he was indeed in Hell, without escape; immortal and alone, he was doomed to be alive forever.

Without Blossom.

Emperor of the world turned around and stepped into shadows; they encircled him, the demons that gave him power of Hell.

"I'm ready".

Hope you liked it. I didn't attended for this to be so horny, but it just is. It's a little bit messy, so I don't think I'll continue it. Maybe I will. Who knows.

Cheers!


	3. Sisters forever

Lol. A third chapter. It really makes you think, you know. Now, pay attention, everyone: I'll continue it as long as I get reviews. I mean, why likes to write a story that nobody is going to read? I'll take this opportunity to express my gratitude for all reviewers - it really means a lot to me. Now, I'll shut up and let you read a story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was cold. Small figure dressed in white was shivering, trying to get close to the fire.

"Oh, calm yourself down, Bubbles", said the other figure, stepping out of the shadows, dressed in short black dress "It's just a little bit cool, don't be such a crybaby."

"I am not a crybaby, Buttercup! I'm just sensitive, that's all!"

"Yeah, right. Man, I can't believe I'm stuck with you even in death! I thought that going in Hell meant crazy parties and stuff, and look what I got - I'm bloody guardian of the gates, together with my angel-like sister!"

"It's only temporary, Buttercup. They sent us here to wait for Blossom, and you know it very well", said Bubbles, her long blonde pigtails flowing on the freezing wind.

"Oh, it's just great. I don't really get it, you know. What have I done to deserve this? I'm bounded with _you_ forever, and now I'm supposed to be happy that Blossom's coming? And I thought I was free of her supervision!"

It was a long silence, as young angel looked into short-haired demon, her eyes filling with tears.

"She's our sister, Buttercup", she finally spoke, her voice trembling.

Buttercup shook her head. Yap, it _was_ truth. She always loved Blossom and she always will. But she somehow didn't thought that redhead will die.

"AND she's already dead", continued the blonde "Stop refusing that, she'll be much better here."

Her sister opened her mouth to respond, but then she was interrupted by Hell's messenger, teleporting just in front of her.

"BC, you _got _to see this!", he said in disbelief "Somebody applied to save your sister!"

"Stop lying, you dork", said Buttercup loathly "Nobody EVER applied for that. You really think I'll fall for that one?"

Messenger looked at the guardians, both Angel and Demon, and then said dramatically:

"I forgot to say. It's your next mission, both of you: you're up to guard redheads return. Now I leave you, they have a live broadcast of it on Devil TV, not to be missed!"

With that, he disappeared, leaving sisters to speak in unison:

"_Brick_".

--------------------------------------------

The fire burnt under his feet, but he didn't feel it at all.

Three years spent with Blossom by his side seemed so far away now; since he gave his life in exchange for this chance, he felt completely apart from that.

At least he tried to.

_Explanation _

Yeah, right. Evil overlord of the world sacrificing his life for a _girl_? Not exactly. You see, being as powerful as he was, Brick kept only one feeling - his love for Blossom. That was the one thing that made him human, which meant vulnerable for him.

He only repeated the thing he did three years ago - giving a part of him in exchange for the thing he desired.

First time, he gave his soul in exchange of power. Nobody seemed to realize what will happen - not him, and certainly not the demon that gave it to him. He became immortal, and addicted to his only passion.

Brick wasted no time. He was only seventeen when it happened, and had all the eternity for ruling the world - but he was in a rush. Blossom wasn't immortal (yet) and he wanted to give her the only gift he considered worthy enough for her - entire world to rule.

At first, sixteen years old girl liked the idea. In her imagination, the world would be a much better place under their control. Better schools, higher standards, and international peace. But, too bad that her vision of ruling the world was so much different than Brick's…

They worked together first two years. Even when Blossom realized that Brick imagined all world as their slaves, she didn't take it too bad. She even told Brick about Resistance, hoping that he won't do anything _evil_ about it. How wrong she was.

Brick should've notice the sudden fear that appeared in Blossom eyes, coldness that occurred between them after Buttercup and Butch died - but he saw what he wanted to see. His queen shouldn't be sad about his enemies death. So he continued his tyranny, and Blossoms sadness grew into depression, and depression into mental breakdown. She spent most of her time alone, looking in that red sky she began to hate, and concentrated on only one thing - keeping her other sister alive.

It wasn't enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, as you've seen, Bubbles and Buttercup are back in the story. As guardians of the Gates (you know, gates of Heaven and Hell) sisters are going to bet on how will Blossom/Brick relationship end. Oh, you'll see it in next chapter. Anyway, sorry for the shortness! It's easier for me to write that way!

And, of course, review.


	4. Wanna bet?

Would you look at that! Fourth chapter! Well, from now on, I'll make them longer. I hope. This one is short, but, what can I do. sighs and hugs her little blanket I am a good writer, I am a good writer, I am a good writer…

**Up, up and away**

_Somewhere near to East Hell_

Down, down below, in ancient fires of Devil himself, lied a girl.

Her face was pale as Death, enlightened abnormally with those evil fires all around her; her long hair covered her like a sheet. Blossom's eyes were closed tight. She couldn't see two figures staring at her.

"He'll never make it", said Buttercup, looking at her dead sister.

"Yes he will! He loves her, Buttercup!", whined Bubbles.

"Oh yeah? Well how then he made her do this? Why did he killed her sisters? Because he _loves _her? Puh-lease…"

"Well I say that we're just fine here", her sister said, determined "In fact, you like it here better than when we were alive. What's the big deal, Buttercup?"  
"He separated me and Butch", whispered the Demon, her voice trembling of hate "He don't deserve my sister. SHE don't deserve to be tortured that way."

Bubbles lied a kiss on Blossom's pale cheek.

"She loved him and he loved her. They just didn't understand that in time. So, I'm telling you: when Brick's task begin, I'll do anything that's in my power to help him get her back."

"And I'm telling _you _that you're stupid! If he get her back, she'll just kill herself again! Ain't gonna happen, Bubble-brain!"

"Ten doses of heaven-gold if I success!"

Buttercup growled at her and then smiled.

"Deal."

"Shut up!"

"#X!"

Tall guy in his early twenty's slapped his own forehead, and awfully reminded himself on five years old boy who used to do the same thing…

"Damn that jerk!", he cursed, and then turned to his only left brother.

"Well, Boomer, have you finally calmed down?"

"I thought I told you that I'm not speaking with you anymore!"

_Brilliant. Just brilliant. My bro is a complete and total idiot. And I'm his therapist._

"Well then, don't. I'm going out. And see if you can clean this place up a bit. I don't want to come back and faint of stink."

But Butch never made it to that door. A flash of green light knocked him on the ground, and minutes passed before he could recognize that girl.

"Buttercup?"

"It took you long, like you've not seen me in years, bastard", said brunette, smiling at him "Anyway, I have no time for chat now. Brick's in case."

Butch's smile faded at pure mention of that name, and he pulled Buttercup aside.

"No, you're not going to make me do that."

"Do what?"

"You know…forgive him?"

"Why do you think I am, you jerk? That's more Bubbles-like kind of thing. Noup, Butch, my dear sister killed herself and now your beloved brother…"

"…EX-brother!"

Buttercup looked straight into him, and then slapped him.

"You think I forgot he killed us? You think I'll forgive him? No, that's why I'm here! This is our chance, Butch! Our chance to revenge!"

"Now that's more like it", said Butch and kissed her, both of them unaware of blue eyes looking at them.

Brick's red eyes glowed of anger as he looked around and nobody was around; he was alone in this god-forsaken place. No Blossom, no anybody.

_Darn it, are they playing hide and seek with me?_

"Looking for something?"

_Not again. I don't have freaking nerves for this._

"And that's how we meet again, kid", said the being, in some kind of harsh-perverted voice. Brick looked away, disgusted.

"I knew I shouldn't count on you", continued demon "You're just like any other human. Vulnerable. Weak. Stupid."

"I'm not stupid."

"No? Uh, too bad, that way I could give you a credit for staying alive without a brain, but you got that chance away. Now what do I do with you? Immortal, yet so…human."

"Just give me Blossom and I'll be what you've expected me to be."

"No, I don't think so, youngster. Your little princess is a threat to your evilness now, Brick. Let her go. You have much prettier chicks in your…ahem…empire. But, unlike the dead one, they don't really have brains. Much more suitable for heir of my throne, don't you think?"

_I hate being outsmarted._

"No, I don't think. You see, we had a deal. Since we both fulfilled our part, I consider the deal finished. Understand? You don't have a power over my life anymore."

He could feel rejoice in Devils voice as he began to talk again.

"Really? I'm afraid...I lied about that part."

_Oh no. Screw it!_

"You lying scum!"

Devil didn't seem touched.

"What have you expected? I'm Master of Evil, boy, I ain't no saint nun."

"What do you want?"

"I'll let you know when you're done acting the knight in shining armor. It's too fun for me to miss. My own successor saving a girl for love. I'll maybe write the poem about it."

The _thing_ disappeared and Brick remained to stand there, deep in thoughts. And then he saw it, as evil smile occurred on his lips.

_Yeah. He maybe won the battle, but he has not won the war._

I forgot to say, REVIEW! It doesn't take much time, and it would mean a lot to me! Now, do it. hypnotizing readers _Review. Review. Review._


	5. It's hard to say

Hi there, you lot! Guess what: FIFTH CHAPTER already! Now, let me get some things straight. I forgot to give you my disclaimer. I know, I know, nobody with a clear mind would ever think that I actually own Powerpuff girls, but, there ya go…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: Once upon a time, there were three little girls. They had bug looking eyes and fought crime before bedtime. Does it sound like something I would like to own? Noup. Not at all. So, I leave that kind of responsibility to our buddies at Cartoon Network. Ta-na!

Then, with this chapter, Brick's quest for Blossom's return begins. You'll maybe find yourself grossed out, unpleased and confused, but, if that's in case, please don't flame. I'll maybe have to call firemen.

Second…I think it's time to worn you guys that _this story does NOT have happy ending_. Yeah. No romantic crap with sunsets and stuff in my fics. Okay then, enjoy it! Or not.

**It's hard to say**

**part one - _Flashbacks_**

Brick sighed with relief when the door opened. He has been there whole night, ever since that strangely familiar blonde appeared and brought him here, to "wait until they call him".

"Finally", he started, but then his breath was cut away when he saw two girls on the threshold.

Blonde he saw last night - that must've been Bubbles. She smiled at him somehow sad. And next to her - no, that hot chick in tight leather dress definitely couldn't be the tomboy whom was like a sister to him until _that_ happened…

"Pleased to meet you here, Brick, darling", said Buttercup, and then hitted him with her full strenght, so he was knocked back in the wall "YOU BASTARD!"

"Buttercup, what are you doing?", whined Bubbles, and Brick sensed something soft and cold on the arm Buttercup hitted.

"There, I healed you."

Brick got up, and looked at sisters upset.

"You…I killed you sluts! You are DEAD!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that part", said Buttercup, and spat on his feet loathly "You killed Blossom too, but there you are, full of hope that she'll forgive you if you bring her back to life."

"What…I didn't kill her! I just…"

Bubbles interrupted them.

"We're dead, yes, but in our afterlife we're employed here, in Hell&Heaven company. Brick, I am more than happy here, and also more than happy to forgive you, if you bring Blossom back", she said in her calm, angelic voice "Buttercup, you know what your duty is. We're not here to beat him, we're here to guide him."

"Guide him, my ass", said Buttercup, but continued "Okay then, that immortal bastard is allowed to follow me this time."

She turned to leave.

"Wait! Where're you going?"

"Correction: _you_'re going to start your first task", said green eyed girl, frowning "And unfortunately, me and this dummy are supposed to lead you trough them."

Brick just sighed in himself. _That stupid, stupid bitch. She never stops to think about something. She actually believes that she can beat me. Well, I'll surprise her._

He looked back to Bubbles. _And what's wrong with that girl? How can she possibly forgive me? I don't want to be forgiven. I want her to hate me. That's my true purpose, ain't it? I'll be Devil one day, they're supposed to fear me, not to love me…_

Huh. If he only knew how right he was.

"Brick Rowdyruff (A/N: I put Rowdyruff as his surname 'coz it sounds better than "Brick Jojo", dontcha think/), this is your last chance to give up saving Blossom Utonium. Do you want it?"

Brick looked up at the guy who told that. Bubbles already told him that he was one of the Angels, directors of the H&H company. Sheesh. Who would've guessed that?

"No, I don't."

Redhead kept his cold voice and evil look, but he felt kinda annoyed by all those people staring at him, accusing him. He stood there, in large arena, surrounded by all his victims. As Buttercup told him: "They brought them here to remind you how selfish you are. You killed so much people and you're ready to sacrifice your life for one person who didn't even want to be alive."

"In that case, we shall now introduce you with tasks you have to finish for success", said the other Angel. They all had the same, lifeless voices.

"You have to prove your love, respect and loyalty to her if you want us to give her back", said the third.

_You've got to be kidding me. Love? Respect? _

"I'm ready when you are".

"All right, then. In first task, you have to look in your past and prove that you've always loved her, and that you'll always will."

Red light surrounded Brick, and the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious was "Give us your memories…"

World closed around him.

"Open your eyes."

Brick squinted towards the voice that said that. He felt like his whole head was in fire, the thing he haven't felt since he gained his immortality.

Bubbles and Buttercup stood above him.

"Where…are we?", asked Brick, furious at himself for how he depended on them in this world.

"In your memories", spoke Buttercup "We have to go back to the day you first met Blossom, the day you first went out and stuff. And, of course, we'll see things from your perspective."

"Don't worry, Brick, this task is easy one", said Bubbles and turned around "No time to chat now, here we come!"

"Start flashback", Buttercup reminded her, bored.

"Oh yes…"

Bubbles raised her hand, and flash of blue light dazzled Brick, as time went down and up, deeper and deeper in his memories…

_Down and up._

Ten years old boy looked stunned in beautiful little girl in front of him. Blossom smiled weakly at him.

"There's no need to thank me, Brick. I saved you as I would save anybody else."

"I didn't want to thank you, anyways", said Brick and continued "I could've fly away, you didn't need to…"

"What?", Blossom gave him disgusted look "You ungrateful egomaniac…Next time, I'll just leave you to die!"

She flew off and left him to gaze after her.

"Man, she's growing up pretty…"

_Down and up._

"I thought you hate me!", hissed Blossom. Her thirteen years old self was thin, long-haired and somehow sad.

"Yes, well, I thought so too", responded Brick "Well, aren't you gonna say anything?"

"I…I…Okay, I guess I'll go to that dance…whatever…"

Brick stared at her flowing away. _I wanted to say something else. Darn that girl!_

_Down and up._

They were going out for a year now. Fifteen years old Brick kissed his counterpart again, hoping she won't notice that he didn't respond. Unfortunately, Blossom had too good memory.

"I…like you, Bloss."

Pink eyes stared at him, as if she wanted to hear something more. The word he knew that exists, but he couldn't make himself say it.

"I guess I like you too", she sighed.

_Down and up._

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"What?"

"Never mind…", she kissed him, but he thought he felt tears on her face. _Why can't I say it?_

_Down and up._

"You…killed Buttercup. You _killed_ her."

"What's all the rush about? Would you prefer that she killed me? I…"

"You what?"

"I think you're pretty, Blossom…"

"Urgh!"

_Down and up._

She was unusually soft under his hands, and she smiled as he continued to kiss her.

"I…"

"Say it!", she gasped.

"I want…"

"…NOT THAT! For goodness sake, not THAT!"

She got up and left him confused.

"STOP THE FLASHBACK!"

Time turned back, and Brick found himself in that strange nothingness again; Bubbles and Buttercup looked at him, both of them wore the same, accusing look.

"You never told Blossom that you love her", said Bubbles.

"She spent whole her life without hearing that damn three words that meant so much to her", said Buttercup and frowned "Why was it so hard to you, if you're not lying when you say you loved her?"

Brick sighed.

"I guess that's just the way Rowdyruffs are made", he stated "You girls were made for love and joy; we were made for fight and pain."

"That didn't stop Butch telling _me_ that he loved me", snorted Buttercup.

"Now when I think of it, Boomie told me that he loved me numerous times", said Bubbles and looked at Brick "But you, you couldn't. Why? If you don't say that, you won't get her back."

_No, seriously, why?_

"Because I'm different", he said at last "Nobody knew, but I was made for different destiny than they were. I was made with a purpose. To rule the world and bring Hell to all the living. I wasn't really the type of boy who could love. Even that love for Blossom was mistake in _His_ plans."

"His? You mean like Him?"

"No, I mean like Devil."

They just stared at him. _Well. Now they know._

"You…you aren't really…no…"

"Why can't you believe me, Bubbles? You should have seen that long time ago. Originally, only two Rowdyruffs were meant to be."

"But, you were our counterparts. What was with Blossom?"

Silence. Long and painful.

"Two Powerpuffs. Two Rowdyruffs. Complete opposites between them. Why, Brick? What was Blossom in the whole story?"

Bubbles took it right. _Sugar. Spice. Everything nice. I mean, really. What a lame excuse. I can't believe he's actually my father._

"She…she was…", he took a long breath. Will they believe him?

_I didn't believe at first, did I?_

"…let's just say he wanted grandchildren."

"MAN! THAT FREAKING PERVERT! AND I ACTUALLY SERVE HIM!"

"Okay, now you know. Can we please go now?", pleaded Brick. He really didn't want to be there. Bubbles looked like she's going to cry any second and Buttercup was simply furious.

"No, we can't! Not until I get some things straight! He created you, right? And he created Blossom. Well, that actually means…that she is YOUR SISTER!"

_Okay. Right. Breath. Why does she have to be that stupid?_

"Not exactly. He didn't create us. He just twisted Mojo's and Utonium's mind so that they added the third ingredient. Devil wanted us, that's right, but she was never meant to be his heiress. She was meant to be…well, my queen, to say it that way."

"We have to go", said Bubbles suddenly. "You completed your task. You loved her, although _He_ didn't planned it. He just wanted her to be your…urm…wife."

"Ha! Yeah, right, wife…", Buttercup sniffed furiously "This guy is unbelievable! He just told us that Blossom was part of Devil's plan to bear his evil children, and you actually believe that he loved her?"

"Yes, he did. And you want to know how do I know that? He could just make another Blossom, I don't know, clone her or something. But he _loves_ the real Blossom, so he came to rescue her."

"Okay…he completed the first task", sighed Buttercup "Let's take Devil's son back, or he'll get horns and tail, to be more like his dad."

_A-ha. Well, it's maybe better this way. They can even help me to move him out of the site. And then…he won't stand in my way._

_Why did he changed his plans? _

_Probably because Blossom became too smart and too powerful. Ha, old jerk didn't expected that. Well, I'll get her back, and then we can rule the world together._

_And I'll tell her what she wanted to hear, if that makes her happy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I know this chapter was confusing. So I made something like a short story to explain.

**How to create evil heir in a few easy steps. And his future wife, of course.**

- First, Devil wanted the heir. But, he couldn't just make one underground; he wanted to rule the entire world, and that was why he needed the child born on the Earth. So he did a research and found out that some crazy scientist named Professor Utonium has a plan. It was too perfect to be missed. In fact, Professor even had a crazy lab assistant, a monkey named Jojo.

It was easy, really. All professor needed to do was to make _boys._ But, for some strange reason, he planed to make girls, and even Devil couldn't change that, with all his magic and skills. So he made another plan.

A girl that'll help his heir gain his throne. A girl perfectly similar to the child he wanted at first. And, she was created. A simple toss of Mind Changing powder - and Professor Utonium added Everything nice. Another toss - and Chemical X gave superhuman powers to his future daughter-in-law and her sisters.

The plan worked perfectly. Jojo mutated and became what Devil wanted him to be - evil villain crazy enough to make counterparts for the Powerpuff girls. Again, Devil played with Jojo's mind, and, finally, his heir was born.

At first, boy thought that he was the same as his brothers were. But, soon after, he realized that he was more evil…more sinister…more blood thirsty…and more powerful…

When he was nine, Devil revealed his destiny. He even told him that Blossom had a great part in the plan. But he didn't told him what part, and that was his biggest mistake. He actually gave Brick a chance to fall in love…

**The end**

So much from me this time! This was the longest chapter ever…really boring to write…but I hope you all enjoyed. So, cheers to Blossom and Brick, Devil's children! Or something similar to them. He only consider Brick his son. Ha.

Review, please! If I need to change something, just tell me, and I'll do it!


	6. Confessing

Finally! I updated! Okay, hear my apologies:

1. I'm sorry for the incredible dullness of this chapter. I just had a massive writers block (I still do)…

2. I'm sorry for Bricks OOC-ness in this chapter. But I had to do it to add story some sense. In other words, this chapter is showing his soft side. But fear not, he'll be back to his "evil-emperor" self soon enough!

3. I'm sorry for confusing relation of my two fics. But I'll have it all revealed and explained in a jiffy - just let me finish my first fic and you'll know it all…

**It's hard to say**

**Part two - **_Confessing_

"It doesn't seem good, BC."

"It's going just _fine_, Butch. We just have to let him get to the third task and he'll be finished."

"How do you know? That red chick never seemed like you. You said _you_ would refuse, but you never know what she would do."

"I know! And, besides, when you think of it, she's part of Devil's project. Guess you have to _convince_ him to change it."

"It'll be my pleasure. It's been a long time since I last saw him."

"Great then, it's settled. The only problem are my sisters. Both of them."

"The blonde is stupid. Just let her do whatever she please, she can pay at the end."

"But Bloss is far from being stupid."

"We'll worry about that later."

"Someone is coming."

_Knock. Knock_.

"I have to go. Hear you later."

_Click._

His room was more of a cell then a room; he didn't have windows (well, duh! He was in Hell!) and everything was colored in that sick, disgusting green. He hated green color. It reminded him of all the things he wanted to forget; Brick sometimes wondered why would anybody in Hell paint the room in green, when red was the color of his father (and his, when it comes to it), but he got no answer.

It was very lonely since he completed first task. It was a week already and nobody visited him, not even Bubbles.

He started to consider to spare her soul when he get over the Hell _and_ Heaven. But Buttercup…oh, how would he enjoy to kill her again…

He dreamt about that, over and over, about the day when Blossom became to drive herself apart, when he killed his so-called-brother. But, most of all, he enjoyed killing Buttercup.

Brick didn't know _why_ he hated her so much. Maybe it was because she didn't believe in things she fought for. Maybe it was because she knew something about him that he didn't; sometimes, he could see it in her eyes.

However, green Puff had to pay for turning Blossom against him.

He didn't even noticed how madness found it's way to his already darkened mind. It all began very easily, when he started to blame Buttercup for everything.

If it wasn't too unbelievable, he would even thought that she is trying to ruin his plans again.

But no, even Buttercup wasn't _so_ against him.

Or was she?

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"_

_"Brick."_

_"Hello, Buttercup. Long time no see. I missed you so much."_

_"Oh, shut up, you psycho. You killed Butch. After all the things you've done two years ago…oh right, you don't remember. However, I do. And you are about to pay."_

_"Oh, am I?"_

_She attacked. He must've confess that she was always a good fighter. But she just wasn't good enough._

_They fought and fought, and he was almost ecstatic as she became nothing but a shivering, bloody, weak girl. He wanted to kill her, for her indescribable ignorance. For her strong belief that she's better than Blossom. For trying to take Blossom from him._

_"Looks like we're about to put an end to this", he said, smiling at her._

_"Bring it on", she panted, coughing up blood. _

_She tried. She really did. _

_Just when he was about to fire his last attack, he heard it._

_"Brick! NOOO!"_

_He looked at Blossom, who rushed towards them, and then in almost lifeless, but still dangerous Buttercup, who now breathed heavily. And blood thirst overwhelmed him._

_He'll never forget the look in those pink eyes, so empty and lifeless that she looked dead; he'll never forget how Buttercup whispered her curse. Because from that moment on, his world was nothing but a hell to him._

_Because Blossom started to die slowly, and he didn't notice._

_Green Powerpuff made her prediction, and it was up to Bubbles to finish it._

_It wasn't over yet._

"Brick! Wake up!"

Bubbles smiled at him as he opened his eyes.

"Second task. They finally decided. Man, I'm so excited, aren't you?"

Brick just nodded. He still felt a little bit out of this place. Just a second before, Blossom was right in front of him, and now she's dead.

Not for long, if he make it trough those tasks.

"So, where's the green bitch?", he asked. Not as if he cared. Not anymore, at least.

"She's leading this one", answered Bubbles "She seemed really happy, I guess she realized too…"

"Realized what?"

"That everything is about forgiving and understanding", said Bubbles, completely serious. Brick was about to laugh.

_Forgiving! Oh, crap. What's wrong with that girl?_

"Yeah, whatever", he murmured, but then he heard hard steps he recognized as Buttercup's.

"Hi, hi, hi, little ones", said Buttercup, and smiled victoriously "Well, Brick, it seems that you're in my mercy now. Bubbly-jubbly told you, didn't she?"

"You're leading my task. Oh joy."

Bubbles just sighed. She had no power in the second task and Brick almost started to regret the day he killed Buttercup; if he didn't, BC wouldn't be there, standing in his way…

"Welcome back, Brick Rowdyruff."

Quiet, melodic voice said that, in the most apathetic manner he ever heard; the women who said that looked almost like Bubbles, just older, and with wise face that could make him feel like a newborn baby.

"This is second task in your quest", continued the other one, dressed in devilish red "Are you ready to face your feelings with a clear mind and honest heart?"

"This task represents your present", finalized the third, who was Angel, like the first one "You'll open your feelings to us, proving that you deserve your loved one back."

"So, I repeat: are you ready?"

Brick gulped. _My FEELINGS? My heart? I don't _have_ a heart, for crying out loud! _

"Heck yes! Get trough with this, won't ya!"

They looked at him, all three of them expressionless, and raised their hands.

"Let the task…begin."

Brick could swear that he saw strange glow in Buttercup's eyes before he…

"Wake up, sleeping beauty, we don't have whole day", giggled Bubbles.

Brick raised up. He felt so _vulnerable_ without his powers. A feeling he forgot there exists.

"Well, we need to get started.", stated Buttercup and smiled widely as she raised her hand "Open to us…"

Something grabbed deep into his body, something he couldn't see. It ripped deep down, in the depths of his immortal soul. In his soft side.

_Crap…_

It even found it's way in the darkest corner of his mind, the one he reserved for his feelings; he hid them there, and tried to convince himself he _can't_ feel at all…

But he could.

_Round and round._

It looked like a diary. A diary written with Brick's feelings, filled with his rage. Bubbles, Brick and Buttercup were just…drowned into it, and then the show started.

_Entry number 1._

I _know_ it's wrong.

Blah, first time I tasted it, Bloss at least wasn't around. But, hey, it was never as good as it was with her.

I wonder what it is, actually. My way of charging up? Essence of power?

_Whirlpool of colors surrounded the writing, as Brick's mind drove deeper and deeper…_

_Entry number 2._

She tastes like fire, now when I think of it.

There's something more to Blossom than she likes to think. It's written in her eyes, in depths of her mind; that's why it burns so much when I kiss her. That's why it's so good.

It was two years ago when I realized that fire makes me stronger. Buttercup charged her Fire beams in me, by accident.

It burned, but it left no traces on my skin. All what have left of it was power.

I couldn't help it... I love the feeling, and it's stronger when I kill somebody. Like blood makes it stronger or something.

However, yesterday I realized how much Blossom looks like me. No, not "looks". She _is_ me.

_Brick could feel Buttercups sickened look as they dove in colors again…_

_Entry number 3._

He entered her dreams.

I still can't believe it. Blossom is now in the same mess as I am. And there's no way I can help her.

It all started that way with me. One night, he appeared to me and asked me if I wanted power. He told me that the only thing he wanted was my soul; not like I cared about that. So I agreed, and then I became fire obsessed maniac.

Blossom told me that yesterday. She woke up shivering.

And I seriously hope that she'd be stronger than him. She's too fragile for Hell. Too innocent.

_Round and round._

_Entry number 4._

I can't help but think that Buttercup knew something about me that I had no idea of. Blossom seemed to know that as well, but she's rather depressed lately.

He kept entering her dreams. She's so beautiful when she's crying. I just love it. The only problem is that she's doing it over and over.

Fire in her seem to be completely vanished by now. _He_ extinguishedit.

_Round and round._

_Entry number 5_.

Blossom is dead.

Even though I hate this world, despise life and love power…I finally know what's the meaning of _pain_. And I finally know I can feel.

If only it didn't hurt so much.

"STOP!"

Brick grinned when he saw Buttercup's expression. She looked…puzzled.

"This was SO cool!", Bubbles giggled loudly "Though I didn't know he've been entering her dreams."

"I did", whispered green eyed demon and Brick finally felt interested.  
"Oh yeah? How?"

"Like you said. I know more about you than you'll ever know about me."

Bubbles interrupted them, and Brick felt really weird. After all his planning…taking over the world, fighting, all the killing and suffering he've been trough, Buttercup still managed to talk to him like they still had 5 years and spent time teasing each other.

"So, BC? What do you say?"

"One thing for sure. He _did_ have feelings for our Blossy. Sick, maybe - I mean, really, _Emperor_, puh-lease! - but those were feelings nonetheless."

"So you let him pass?" Bubbles jumped down and up, excited. Brick frowned. _Damn, she's too cheerful even for an Angel…_

"I guess." emerald eyes pierced Brick, as he looked surprised in her face. _Why did she let me pass?_

"You DO realize, my curse is still upon you. You will burn, Brick. And you're already in Hell."

"I don't care", he whispered, but then he was taken back. It was like he experienced it before…

_It's just déjà vu, Brick, don't rub it in. You're just here to get your Empress and go._

_Why do I even bother? After all, she was PLANNED for me. That love - maybe it was all just a fake, made by Dad to improve his plans._

_But, then again, as long as I can feel her fire under my lips again…I don't care._

----------

Man this was tiring! It took a very long time for me to write it…and I bet y'all can see a relation to my other fic, "Rockin' it up" now! It's just the thing that I've decided to make a series, so this is like the second part or something. Lols.

So, there you have it. "Everything goes down" is on a short hiatus while I finish "Rockin' it up"…but I guess I'll start updating it again after 16 June.

Stay tuned to "Rockin' it up" and don't forget to review! It will all be revealed soon enough!


	7. Dame of the Hell part 1

**This chapter was _waaaaay_ too long, so I broke it apart. First half is here, and I'll update next one soon… Knock yourself out!**

**And yeah, this is the last chapter. Whee.**

**Blossom awakes! And dies again. And awakes again. Oh, just read it!**

…………………………………………………………

**Dame of the Hell**

**PART ONE**

_Prologue_

It was dark.

There wasn't much more to be said; darkness was there, as stubborn and as powerful as her master was at the moment.

For a regular being, not used to the laws of the undead, it was lifeless. It looked so, after all; darkness doesn't breathe, it has no shape, it doesn't walk.

What mortals don't know, is that darkness has a _voice._ It hears everything, and it's able to tell what no living eyes have saw; it's everywhere and it's impossible to hunt down.

Luckily enough, that voice can't be heard. It's a voice of wind, a voice of rage; and there's only one being, only one sole entity that can understand those whispers and cries.

At that moment, the wind was screaming into his ears; echoes of numerous pleads they were, bounded together in the cold dark.

His victims, his opponents, his servants, they all found their path to die. There was nobody to remember what has been and nobody to acknowledge what shall happen. He was alone.

Wind rushed around him, encircled him, getting wild; it was telling him what he needed to do. It was one of those things you simply _must_ do, although you're not willing to; and he was especially allergic to those situations.

Master of all evil stood there, listening to the wind; pictures of the future filled his mind. And then it stopped.

Wind went quiet, leaving his place to the cold silence; darkness stood back. Everything bowed in front of its master; he commanded them to retreat.

Ruler of the Underworld stayed quiet for the long, long time.

"It is my time to stand back", he whispered; his voice was hoarse and cold. Yet, the strange melody filled it completely; like he was half singing, half cursing.

"My era is almost over", he continued, speaking to no one in particular; but he knew that dark will hear it and tell it to his successor once he stands on his throne. "Evil is almost completely ruling the universe; I gave the worst of myself to this world, and now I'm just tired. It is time for my son to take the throne… there's just the question: is he ready? Is his mind finally mature enough that he's worthy?"

Darkness gave him no answer. But, nonetheless, Devil knew what needed to be done. He took off the Crown of Death - the same one he made for himself in times when the world was still young - and whispered a few words.

Crown started shaking; no, the whole Underworld did. It doesn't happen every day, after all.

"Everything is in your hands now. Have fun, Brick…"

Twenty years old boy woke up, shaking; cold sweat flew down his forehead. _Was my dream true? COULD it be true?_

But nothing gave him any reason to believe so. He was still imprisoned, alone and powerless. The dream was a fake, then.

Then again, it all looked so _real._ He could just feel the Crown of Death on his head and strange sensation of power in his veins; horrible, enormous power. There wasn't any doubt. He would eventually become Devil; then why not now?

_But then I won't be able to fight for Blossom anymore_, he remembered, _Devil has no right to love… _

_I'll think about that when I wake up. After all, I am still just an immortal heir to the throne; I'm not Devil…yet._

So he just continued his sleep, completely unaware of red eyes that watched him from the above; eyes filled with power. The eyes of his father.

"The boy is still convinced that it was just a dream, my liege."

"He will find out eventually. After all, he still believe that I'm nothing but perverted monster; what to say, he's still young and oblivious. But he will learn. What is important, my loyal servant, is that we're going; we got nothing left in this Universe. New future awaits us; this one is in good hands."

………………………………………………………………….

_Part I: Bubbles_

Blonde haired Angel smiled softly at her sister. It didn't matter that Blossom couldn't see or hear her. After all, it passed a few years since they actually talked…

Blossom still looked like she was asleep. Even though she was surrounded by fire - fire so wild that even Bubbles, with her Angelic nature, had to cover her eyes - not a drop of sweat rolled down her face; she could not be disturbed by such trivial, psychical problems.

Bubbles sometimes wondered if Blossom will ever wake up. Even if Brick make it in third - and most difficult - task, it looked somehow impossible for redhead to ever walk on the face of the Earth again; she looked apart of this world.

_You wandered too far away, sister_, thought Bubbles sadly, _in distant places where I can't follow you… Turn around, before it's too late. Don't leave this world so soon…_

When she was still in Heaven, blonde heard wondrous stories about a place where only souls of pure beings could go; it was a place of peace. Those who ended in Hell or Heaven were there because they still had a purpose…but their spirits needed rest. Once they complete their tasks, they would be allowed to pass on… to rest, undisturbed, forever…

Bubbles sometimes wondered whether that story was truth or not. She sure wished she could just forget about past, about what her life did to her… all the abuse, pain and death that surrounded her; and, most of all, Boomer's death.

_Buttercup had all the luck_, she thought, _her and Butch are together even in death; unlike me and Boomer…_

It was one of those sad things you get when your fiancé is in Hell, and you're in Heaven; there's no possible way to ever be together again. _We're not allowed to talk to each other, to see each other, to contact in any possible way._

_But, at least I can think about him._

She snapped out of her thoughts as she realized something was happening. Walls started to shake; above her, someone was screaming.

_What the…_

Then, Bubbles noted that the only thing that remained untouched was Blossom, who was as unmoving and pale as she was before; so Angel decided that it's safe to leave her dead sister and move on to help ones who needed it more.

As she always did…and always made the same mistake.

…………………………………………………………………….

_Part two: Buttercup_

"Hey, you two lovebirds, drop it!"

"What's the matter, Boomie? Annoyed?" taunted Buttercup, parting her lips from Butch's "You know, we swore we'll love each other _forever._ Unlike you and Bubs. Common, get a life and get out of here! She's not the only one, you know!"  
"She _is_", decided Boomer and turned around to watch TV, finally leaving Buttercup and Butch _alone,_ if I may say so; Rowdyruffs weren't blessed by large apartment. Buttercup, for that sort of thing, didn't have any. What a lucky couple.

_We need to begin tonight, Butch_, thought Buttercup, knowing that her counterpart will hear her thoughts; and indeed, he replied to her.

_I know. Ready to rock?_

_You bet._

Butch smiled to this. She was everything he needed; independent, brave and slightly evil. But, he still wondered how did Buttercup ended up in Hell. She was the effing superhero, after all.

_Well, I'm not so sure either. I think it has something to do with the way I died; I wanted to kill somebody. Guess things like that decide._

_Well, then Blossom would end up in Hell too, right? She killed herself!_

_Nah…I asked Bubbles, and Heaven was almost ready to accept her; after all, she was "tortured soul", and they simply LOVE to have those._

_Whatever. Hey, what's happening?_

It couldn't be an earthquake; they were _underground._ And, besides, alert flashed in their minds.

"Oh, no", whispered Buttercup.

"We have a new ruler", Butch said, stunned; and their eyes locked to each other.

"Brick", they said in unison.

………………………………………………

_Part three: Boomer_

He didn't knew if he hated Brick or no; feelings were confused in his head. But he knew one thing: he wanted to be with Bubbles. And, by all means, Brick was the one to put an end to that wish.

So, now it hurt Boomer to see Brick confusedly looking at all demons that came to bow him, immortal and relatively unhurt. It just looked like Brick had no idea what's going on…like he still didn't know that he's chosen to be new ruler of Hell.

"Okay, that's enough", Brick spoke all of the sudden, and Boomer shivered…that voice wasn't Brick's voice anymore. It was something much colder…much more sinister…

"What's going on? Why are _you_ kissing my _feet?_ For crying-out-loud, ANSWER ME!"  
It seemed to Boomer like fire surrounded Brick for a second; something snapped, and one Demon fell down, obviously dead.

Brick just looked at his hands, and then raised his eyes.

"My powers…"

Slowly, he turned around, and faced blue eyes of his ex-brother.

"So, the dream was truth, after all", he spoke slowly "Then, I'm the new Devil… then, all the _power of the Underworld is MINE!"_

"You _fool_", cold, female voice spoke, and Buttercup appeared, right next to Brick. Every single Demon froze at this; she was Keeper of the Gates…and yet she was offending her master. Not a breath was heard as she continued.

"Yes, Bricky, darling, you're oh-so-powerful Devil now, and you can kill us all and everything", she jawned, and then smiled at him "But I win nonetheless. You _lost_ Blossom the very minute you received the power."

"What?" It was impossible to say whether Brick was more stunned by what she said or by the way she said it.

"You heard me, _bastard_", she spat with despise "You may be my master now, Brick, but you'll _never, ever_ have Blossom. One of the conditions under Council accepted your offer to save her, was that you remain _powerless._ And you just broke the rule."

Demons took a deep breath. How will their new master react? What horrible torturing will he make upon that _traitor?_

But he made none.

Instead, he just laughed.

"Oh, BC, you're so _naïve…_Did you really think _your pitiful rules_ will stop me? I'm still in the game, dear, and no one, _in this world, _will dare to stay in my way!"

"Honestly, I didn't think _the rules_ will stop you", she snorted, still insanely brave "But Blossom will. And if you ever wake her up, she still won't be yours."

Brick and Buttercup just glared at each other for a minute. Still, nobody dared to interupt; those two were frightening enough.

"You'll regret ever standing in my way, Buttercup Utonium", Brick growled.

"Looking forward to it. Ready for _the third and final task, My Lord?_"

She bowed sarcastically and pretended to kiss his hand.

"I'm at your service, and all that jazz", Buttercup finished "Just, I still _am_ your guide through the tasks. And, I'm telling you, once Blossom wakes up, she'll just leave you again. I warned you. You were able to spare her that pain… but then again, you're selfish, so why am I bothering anyway?"

…………………………………………….

_Part four: Butch_

He smiled to himself. How _oblivious_, how arrogant Brick have become? Was he that _deep_ in evil to actually forget that, while he was busy outwitting with Buttercup, Blossom lied defenseless and alone?

Butch couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at Brick while watching her sleeping. Blossom was, what was that word again? Oh yeah…_stunningly_ gorgeous. Yeah, he loved Buttercup… but he could at least _look_ at Blossom, right? It couldn't do much harm.

What actually hit him hard, was that he suddenly realized that he _loved_ Buttercup… through all this time, after all they survived, nothing, not even death, managed to kill that feeling - one and only he carried with himself… and he swore that nothing, _not even _Brick or Blossom will ever separate them. Of course he knew that BC liked bad guys - that was what attracted her to him, after all - and Brick was bad guy in their story… but he also knew that she was _his _in her heart, and that she was ever since they first dated, six years ago.

But he had no time left to think over their relationship, because Blossom was waking up. He could just feel it. Brick must've been doing his task…

"Look, the mistress of all evil will be among us soon", he muttered "Well, Blossy-Bloss, who could ever guess that?"

He removed strands of red hair from her face; and suddenly realized that she was _fragile_. She maybe killed her body, but Brick killed her soul before that.

"What a waste", he said softly. Blossom didn't respond, but he felt a sudden urge to speak. "You could have met a nice guy, marry him and have a bunch of kids… BC would be an aunt, right? I would teach them to play baseball, and they would go to school with our kids… everything could've been so perfect…"

_Guess that some of us are just not meant to be happy._

"Clock is ticking, Blossom… What an irony, but I'm cursed to guard you before you wake up and your agony starts… you've been great friend…who knows, maybe in another life, we'll be brother and sister, right? God knows you deserved another oportunity."

And than, slowly, Blossom's eyes opened wide, like she was in great pain.

"NOOO!" she screamed, pale as death "Why did you return me, Brick? Why!"

Butch bitted his lip. _GOD, this is heartbreaking…_

It was a rule Brick hasn't paid attention to. _Death_ couldn't be tricked so easily. It left unspeakable pain… great wounds in awaken soul; nobody ever actually made that test, but it was well known why. Because all what was left of life after that was _agony,_ torture without end… It would rip them inside, like some sort of supernatural disease; and Blossom was, unfortunately, its first victim.

_I hoped she wouldn't have to go through this, _thought Butch sadly, as he watched tears rolling down her stiffened face.

"W-why?", cried Blossom, shaking of pain. Butch really didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to comforting recently-dead females. So he just hugged her.

"Butch?" petite female asked, still shaking in his arms "Is it y-you?"

"Yeah", sighed Butch, trying to calm her down. She was so fragile… "Don't talk…"

"It hurts so much…" Blossom whispered, tears still uncontrolingly falling down her face "You have no idea… I was so happy there… Why did he do it? Why couldn't he leave me a-alone?"

"Shh", he said quetly, messing her hair "It's because of little something called _love,_ sis, and I'm afraid I can't help you… but, I swear to God, if I only knew how, I would do it…"  
"But you can", Blossom said, looking him straight in eyes "Kill me. Kill me and it will end."

**Ta-na! Guess you didn't expect that, huh? Honestly, whole this "OMG, reanimated souls are in great pain" crap really freaked me out… but I couldn't think of anything else to draw my plot so well! Okay, well, review and you'll get the last part of EGD. Common, just review, and I won't send giant slugs to eat you!**


	8. Dame of the Hell part 2

**!WARNING!**

**This chapter contains scenes one might find disgusting, or even graphic (I don't, but oh well…) So, if you're really sensitive and yada yada yada… please don't read this chapter. I don't want to find myself banned or anything. I know, I shouldn't be scared… it's not a biggy, really, it's just some blood drinking, murdering, Devil messing and Black magic. That's all.**

**Yeah. **

**On with the story! This is the last chapter…Yep, you heard right, next update you'll see from me will be in the story "Nightmare or the fairytale?" (which I like to call NOTF, it's easier).**

**Dame of the Hell**

**PART TWO**

_Part five: Brick_

_I can do it. I MUST do it._

Bubbles was there, looking confused; Buttercup was frowning at him. But he didn't pay attention. He was so close to reviving Blossom…

_Don't worry, Bloss, you'll be back safe and sound. And nothing will ever separate us again._

"Ready to go, _my Lord_?" Buttercup snorted.

"I still don't get it" whined Bubbles, looking at Brick "How come _you're_ Devil now?"

"Hell, woman, is it really that important now?" he growled at her "Start that task already!"

"Doncha worry, boss, I got it all under control" Buttercup laughed and looked at Bubbles.

"Ready, Bubbles?"

_WTF? Since when BUTTERCUP calls blondie Bubbles? _

"You betcha" Bubbles smiled, and sisters took each others hands.

"_Aureia. Otro. Sanum._" Buttercup whispered.

"_Faini. Larfe. Teir." _Bubbles responded, and dark and light surrounded them; strands of Black and White magic raced each other, until they became one.

And that one hit Brick, dazzling him; just, this time, he was strong enough not to pass out.

"Welcome to the world of Balance, Guardians. Welcome, Master of Darkness."

_Again… WTF?_

Voice echoed in his head; there wasn't anybody except him and his two sisters-in-law (well, not yet, but _almost_…)

They stood in grey nothingness; but voice continued talking…inside their heads.

"For the first time in history, somebody made it to third task. Interesting."

"Hey, I thought nobody even applied!" Brick said, piercing both Bubbles and Buttercup with an angry look.

"Ehh… well, actually, _two_ did" Bubbles said, scratching her pigtailed hair "But, err…"

"They died." Buttercup finished happily "But that's not important right now. Let the guy speak."

"Thank you, Guardian. You three _all_ have to pass this task so your loved one gets back…"

"Hey hey hey, slow down" Bubbles interupted, suddenly looking scared "What do you mean?"

"Once you're here, there is no way to return to your world unless you all meet your fate" voice sounded so cold…

"Great then. Knock us off. What do we need to do?" Buttercup asked, smirking.

"_Meet your destiny, of course…"_

Pictures filled Brick's mind; world around him faded. All he could see was Blossom, in pain, then Butch piercing her with some sword, then himself, dressed in black, than Blossom, dead, on the floor…

Himself, reciting something which sounded like prophecy… and then pictures started coming so fast that he couldn't see anything; just, before everything disappeared, he saw flash of white light and something black flowing back through space…

_Wait… did that white thing had pigtails or something?_

_And was that black corpse… _

_Me?  
_

_Part six: Blossom_

"Yeah, that will do… just make it fast."

_Poor Butch… I feel really bad for making him pass through this, but how could I possibly explain him that he's just fulfilling his AND mine destiny? That this is just the way it's supposed to be?_

_I wonder why am I not allowed to see my sisters. That's the only DAMN thing I want, and yet I can't do it… Why? It's just not fair!_

Butch sighed and looked at heavy sword in his hands.

"Blossom…are you REALLY really sure about this?"

"Yeah, just… hurry… please?"

Well, who could possibly say no to those adorable pink eyes, especially while they were pleading?

_Take care of Buttercup for me, okay?_

_I don't really what to say for Bubbles… she's the only one who doesn't have clear destiny; and now it's too late for me to find out what's going to happen to her._

"Goodbye, Butch… you were great." Blossom smiled weakly, trying to overthrow pain "Now, just do it. NOW, DAMN IT!"

Last thing she saw before dark took over her world, was a pair of emerald green eyes and a flash of light, coming after her chest…

_Pain. Dark. Fragments of glass broken in death._

_I open my eyes. Guess I'm back at the Realm of Balance; in the world where I don't feel anything… in the world where I'll be waiting for Brick to wake me up._

_"Hello, Mistress of Pain" He said softly "You won't have to wait for long. Your throne is waiting for you, after all."_

_"I know. Is it right from me to fear? I see my destiny clearly now, and I know it's meant for me to be with him; but why me? Why am I the one who gets that horrible title?"_

_"Because that is who you are, Blossom" the voice said "During the life, you knew only pain; and now you became the very essence of it.. Open your eyes, Blossom Utonium; you are the Queen of the Underworld. You were never meant to fight pain. You were meant to suffer it… and control it."_

_I smile. That's the least I can do._

_Because I am no longer a Powerpuff Girl. And at last I can get my payment for all the suffering I went through._

_It was not Brick's fault. It was simply the way things were; he and I were just puppets in the great game of fate. Those people were not. And yet they despised me, hart me, just because I couldn't help them anymore. And what's worst of all… they forgot me._

_They gave me pain… and pain is what I'll give to them._

_Part seven: Buttercup_

"Blossom!"

_She is dead_, Buttercup realized, _AGAIN… so I guess this whole "fate" thing is truth after all._

"No… But I didn't even see her", she cried, rushing down hallways of Hell.

They got out of Realm of Balance surprisingly easy. She just saw some stupid pictures and found herself - alone - back in Hell. But yet she somehow knew it was already too late for Blossom… her sister will become evil, she saw it back in Realm of Balance, and there was no possible way to stop it.

But, Buttercup didn't care at the spot. All that mattered was to get to Blossom and get her back to Devil; they belonged together, and it was only fair to leave them alone. She has done all she could; but it was too late now.

_If those pictures weren't lying, Butch has passed on… it's time for me to go after him._

And yeah, there she was; dead - well, duh - with no trace of Butch by her side. Everything was exactly as Buttercup saw earlier…

_I think those scenes changed me somehow_._ It's like I'm more peaceful… wiser… more Blossom-like._

_Well, the Blossom I used to know, not Queen of evil-Blossom._

_Time for me to go._

Buttercup flew down and found herself in the room where Devil used to accept his servants. And he was there, fiery, dark creature, sitting on his throne, looking directly to her. _Guess that he's changed too… he's REAL Devil now, not Brick._

She put Blossom under his throne, and looked at him once again.

"I don't care what will you do with me and with this world, just bring her to life again. I know it'll cost me…but she HAS to live."

She felt his eyes on her, full of loathe.

"I know she HAS to live, I'm the one she was alive for", he said coldly "Just get lost, Buttercup. You were nothing but obstacle in this story."

"Like, I know that", responded green-eyed girl, smiling at him innocently "But every obstacle has it's purpose; and this is mine."

She flew above, levitating up and up; she left that world forever, flying peacefully. The second of the Powerpuffs finally finished her task.

_Part eight: Devil (Brick )_

Devil walked up to his -how ironically- _loved one_, who lied lifelessly on the ground, her long, red hair scattered all around. She was as pale as death. The transformation had to began.

She has taken her life, but he was about to give her another one; he prepared himself for it ever since she committed suicide…he just wasn't aware of it.

"_She'll die and rise from the night_."

And it was night, indeed. Darkness seemed to fill every possible corner of the room. The only light was from pale moonlight, which were just enough to show him what's happening.

Blossom's body started to flow peacefully above the floor. Cold, dark wind of the Hell circled all around her, making her hair flow.

"_The dark queen sent to cure us from light_."

Brick -no, Dark Lord - recited the ancient prophecy of the Hell. It was written deep inside his mind ever since he was born… Blossom was his destiny, as much as he was hers…

"_Evil will dwell with her on our sight_."

Blossom circled wildly, his darkness filling her heart, his powers filling her body; she glowed with unspeakable dark. She was _created_ for this. To be with him, forever and ever.

"_Together with Devil, she'll destroy life._"

The song finished and it was as somebody turned on lights. Blossom slowly landed, her white suit disappeared till he chanted the prophecy; she was now dressed in black and red dress, dark as she was herself.

He gave her life. But she wasn't awake yet. He had to give her power.

Dark closed the circle around them, stirring up her reality, as Queen of the Underworld came to life…

_Epilogue_

Empress of the Hell walked fearlessly through hallways. _Her _hallways. All the greatness of Hell was at her hands now. At the exchange, she will give Brick power he couldn't even dream of.

He was waiting for her. She felt it stronger then ever, his presence clearly written in her bounds; if she _had_ blood, it would probably burn.

They were bounded together. That's what the song said. _Together with Devil, she'll destroy life._ No shit, Seer.

And there he was. The being of pure dark stood there, waiting for her to approach him, and join him in immortality; and Blossom was more then just happy to do that.

She looked him straight in the eyes, so similar to hers. Mobilized Demons stood there in tense silence: they saw that beautiful, yet so terrifying creature, standing uncertain. Devil was waiting. After all, he DID have all the time of the world.

Blossom bitted her lip. _Do it. Do it now._

And her hand accepted his, never to separate again…

Blossom's long hear floated beside her as she walked trough the crowd. _I can smell their fear…disgusting._

When they finally reached their spots - two thrones for the two emperors of the world, black as Death itself - she caught his look again. _I maybe changed…but I still love him. And I see now that he loves me too…in his painful, sadistic way, but he still does._

She was perfectly cold as Dark Priest started to chant his song, written in Ancient language; she was cold when Brick's hand became fire in hers, cold as ice.

Priest brought a young mortal, a girl, asleep. He put her on sacrificial altar, and passed the knife to Devil.

It was faster then Blossom could even imagine. She never saw that power, she never realized the meaning of being Devil.

_Cut directly trough the heart. No pain, no screams. Just blood and death. Pure and soft as silk._

He took the cup and let the blood fill it. Mistress of pain watched the girl as life slowly flowed out from her fragile body, as Devil passed her the blood-filled cup; sick need appeared in her as she watched black and red mixing in her pale hands.

"To be cold as ice, to be cruel as fire."

Blossom looked at Brick, and the need filled her again.

_Drink._

She took the swallow.

Power, ancient and great as evil itself, filled her every vein. World started turning, faster and faster, as the blood found its way to her, now dead, heart.

The power was hers.

And she was completely unsure whether she was in nightmare…

…or in fairytale.

**THE END**

**So, there you go, folks. I'll maybe change this chapter later. Tell me if there's something you need me to explain - I know it's really confusing. **

**And here's a short summary to "Nightmare or the fairytale?"**

**_Someone said that the last Powerpuff will destroy Emperor. Now, when every trace of Powerpuffs is forgotten and world is turned into living Hell, is there any hope for it to happen? What nobody knows is that one Powerpuff is still out there… And she only wants to fulfill her destiny._**

**Stay tuned! I'll post it as soon as I think of the introduction!**

**And, yeah:**

**!REVIEW!**


End file.
